Perfection: A Percy Jackson Birthday Tribute
by InsertPhenomenalNameHere
Summary: Annabeth is trying to plan the perfect party for Percy. But when the Stoll twins and a cake are in the same room, it can't end well. Will Annabeth be able to pull this off? Or will the party end in disaster?


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series or any of the character in it. All those rights go to Rick Riordan. I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It's August 18th…

Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain! In all honesty, I don't know how old he is, but who cares! IT'S SEAWEED BRAIN'S BIRTHDAY! This is a one-shot in honor of Percy Jackson on his birthday! Here it goes:

* * *

CHAPTER 1: TWO RUINED CAKES, AN ANGRY ANNABETH, AND A VERY LATE PERCY

"Hurry up!" Annabeth snapped at the campers, curly blonde hair whipping around fiercely and storm grey eyes glaring at anyone who dares to cross her path.

"Relax, Annabeth," Piper charmspoke, "everything will be absolutely perfect for Percy's birthday party."

Annabeth felt herself physically relax: shoulders drooping, jaw unclenching, and the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding releasing.

"Everything will be perfect," she muttered, "everything will be perfect. Everything will be-wait, Piper, did you just charmspeak me?" The smart blonde shook her head, as if literally shaking off the brief daze Piper put her under.

"Maybe," Piper answered, slinking away, "it looks like…Jason needs some help." Piper ran away from Annabeth quicker than Annabeth thought was humanly possible.

Annebeth looked around. Frank and Jason were setting up the tables and chairs with the Ares cabin, Leo and the Hephaestus cabin were creating decorations on the spot, then handing them off to Apollo campers to decorate with. Piper and Hazel were in charge of all the blue snacks. Calypso was in charge of the most important thing-the cake. Annabeth was supervising everything, and the entire camp was chipping in to make this party the epitome of perfection.

Annabeth had decided weeks ago to throw Percy a surprise birthday party on the beach at camp. He's currently visiting his mom, but Annabeth texted him to meet her at camp promptly at seven.

Meaning, he'll arrive around 8.

This party was a big deal to Annabeth. It's been five years since the Giant War, and they're still alive! She wants to throw her boyfriend a big party to celebrate all he's done for demigods everywhere.

"ANNABETH!" someone shouted, "LOOK AT THIS!" She turned to see that one of the tables that was going to contain snacks in the future was now a pile of black ashes on the sand.

"LEO!" Annabeth yelled. The accused smiled sheepishly.

"I'll build a new one," he promised. Annabeth gave him a death glare. The newly frightened Leo ran off to build another table. Annabeth checked her watch.

Oh gods…6:45.

She decided to text Percy (using her HI-Phone, mind you [HI stands for Hephaestus Industries, which made the first ever phone made for use by demigods, upon Leo's request] )

To: Percy

You're coming promptly at 7, right?

My HI-phone buzzed a minute later.

From: Percy

Yes, Annabeth. I'm on my way. I'll be there around seven.

To: Percy:

AROUND seven?

From: Percy

7:10, latest. Promise.

To: Percy

You're such a Seaweed Brain.

From: Percy

Thanks, Wise Girl. And no Happy Birthday?

To: Percy

Happy Birthday

From: Percy

Thanks

To: Percy

I have to go, see you soon. Try not to be late.

From: Percy

I'm never late...intentionally

To: Percy

Uh-huh.

From: Percy

Bye Wise Girl!

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but cracked a small smile.

To: Percy

Bye, Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth shoved her phone into the pocket of her jeans and ran to check on the cake, passing Coach Hedge (DIE CUPCAKE!) on the way.

"Calypso," Annebeth said breathlessly as she entered Bunker Nine, where Calypso had set up a makeshift kitchen, "how's the cake coming?"

"It's done!" Calypso announced with a grin, proudly cradling a seven layer blue cake in her arms.

"It looks amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed honestly. Suddenly, the Stolls came barreling in, and Conner (or Travis) crashed into the cake, knocking it to the floor!

"YOU IDIOTS!" Annabeth shouted, "PERCY WILL BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES AND YOU JUST RUINED THE CAKE!" The poor Stolls looked quite terrified of the angry child of Athena.

"W-we'll help Calypso fix it," Travis (or Conner) promised.

"Yeah, don't worry, Annabeth," Conner (or Travis) added. She sighed.

"Let's see if four people can make a cake in ten minutes," Calypso cracked a smile. Annabeth sighed and tied her hair back. Time to make a cake.

Calypso was an exceptional baker, and she threw perfectly measured cups of ingredients into the bowl, mixed them together, then popped it in the oven. It took about ten minutes.

"Here's the plan," Calypso stated, "the seven layers of cake will be done in about thirty minutes. You guys will rotate in shifts to the kitchen to get this cake done. Annabeth, is Percy late as usual?"

Annabeth pulled out her HI-Phone to see a message from Percy.

From: Percy

Hey, Annabeth. Sorry, I'm running a bit late. Traffic and all. Should be there closer to eight. Sorry! Love you!

"Great news!" Annabeth stated, "he's extremely late! We have less than fifty minutes to prepare this cake! Are you up for the challenge?" Calypso and the Stolls nodded, determined smiles on their faces.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Calypso pulled seven blue layers of cake out of the oven and threw them on the counter.

"Stolls, I want you to frost the layers with me. Annabeth, you attach the layers," Calypso ordered. We went right to work, and in about ten minutes, we had a cake! We might actually pull this off!

"Ten minutes to frost!" Annabeth announced. The four scrambled to frost the blue cake. Annabeth hastily wrote 'Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain!' on top sd Calypso frosted wave decals on the side.

Annabeth's HI-Phone buzzed.

From: Percy

Hey, got here a few minutes ago. Why is camp deserted?"

To: Percy

Meet me outside Cabin 11.

Annabeth ran to Cabin 11, and saw Percy standing outside.

He looked gorgeous, of course, with his messy black hair messier than usual and twinkling sea-green eyes. He wore a light blue collared button-down shirt and jeans, which didn't really match but still managed to look good on him.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth screamed.

"WISE GIRL!" Percy shouted back, breaking into a grin. Annabeth ran into his arms, and Percy spun her around in a hug, putting her down and pressing his lips to hers.

"I missed you," Percy grinned after they broke apart.

"I saw you yesterday," Annabeth laughed.

"That was a long time ago!" Percy whined. Annabeth laughed. He really was a Seaweed Brain.

But he was her Seaweed Brain.

"Let's go to the beach," Annabeth suggested, taking Percy's hand. The couple strolled in the direction of the beach.

Percy saw the beach in the distance and smiled. It always made him feel at ease: the dazzling blue waves lapping on the shore, the soft, pristine white sand on his toes, the sun setting above: he felt at home.

Percy and Annabeth arrived at the beach, and, to Percy's immense shock, the entire camp jumped out of nowhere!

"SUPRISE!" they yelled. Leo was so excited his ears were smoking. Percy smiled and turned to Annabeth.

"You did this all for my birthday?" he asked, genuinely touched his girlfriend of many years would do that for him, though not surprised at all. Annabeth did enjoy planning things, even parties.

"Is it perfect?" the blonde asked her boyfriend expectantly. Percy looked around. Everyone from camp was here, grinning madly, all the food was blue, and they were on the beach…

Calypso, also grinning madly-oh gods, she resembles Leo when she does that-carried out a beautiful seven layer blue cake. The Stolls were on either side of her, and one of them pulled a remote out of their pocket and pressed a button. A million fireworks were released in the sky!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!" one of the fireworks read in blue.

Soon everyone was dancing and laughing and eating.

And then, as if in slow motion, Travis Stoll tossed his brother a football. He missed Conner's waiting arms and hit the cake instead.

"STOLLS!" Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. The terrified pair ran away.

"They ruined everything!" Annabeth sobbed.

"It's ok," Percy said, pulling her into his chest and stroking her hair.

"No, this was supposed to be perfect!" she complained.

"It's ok, Annabeth. As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect," he assured her. She cracked a smile.

Percy pulled away, then nervously got down on one knee, pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while, Wise Girl. Annabeth, will you-"

"YES!" she shouted, hugging her boyfr-fiancé as he slipped the gorgeous ring on her finger.

"Aw!" the Aphrodite cabin crooned. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCABETH!" The camp cheered.

Right, Annabeth recalled, today is also the anniversary of Percabeth. The couple was born on Percy's sixteenth birthday.

Clarisse grinned madly, picking up the two and tossing them in the ocean.

It was the second best underwater kiss of all time (hey, you can never beat the original from when they were sixteen)

Percy created a bubble around them.

"Was it perfect?" Annabeth asked.

"It was all I could have ever asked for," Percy smiled, kissing her again.

Now THAT was the best underwater kiss ever.

~The End~

Ok, I'll admit that was not my best work. I definitely did not plan a proposal! But I felt obligated to post something on Seaweed Brain's birthday! So…there it is! Hope you liked it!

Personally, today I wore my CHB t-shirt with blue jeans. I also swore on the River Styx to eat only blue, so I lived off blue pancakes, a blue birthday cake I made, blue raspberry candy, and blueberries. I also attempted (key word: attempted) to dye cherry coke blue and it sort of worked! I hope all of you did something special today as well!

I appreciate constructive critisism, but no flames please! (unless you're Leo Valdez!)

R&R!

Yours in demigodishness,

Brie (aka InsertPhenomenalNameHere)


End file.
